<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas and happy New Year by Angie1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161670">Merry Christmas and happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie1995/pseuds/Angie1995'>Angie1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Background Relationships, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Stiles Stilinski &amp; Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie1995/pseuds/Angie1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot natalizia ambientata dopo l’ultima stagione di Teen-wolf.<br/>Stiles torna a Beacon Hills per passare il Natale con il branco e....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tutti i diretti dei personaggi appartengono a Jeff Davis ed MTV, la storia invece é di mia invenzione.<br/>Vi prego di non ripostarla  su alcuna piattaforma.<br/>Buona lettura</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tornare a Beacon Hills gli sembrava ancora strano, erano passati due anni dalla battaglia contro l'Anuk-ite e Gerard Argent, e da allora Stiles non aveva più messo piede nella città in cui era nato e cresciuto.<br/>Era tornato volentieri a Beacon per aiutare il suo branco, non aveva mai rimpianto di aver aiutato Derek con l'FBI, ma dopo allora aveva deciso di concentrarsi sui suoi studi.</p><p>E così tutte le feste comandate le aveva passate a Washington; era sempre stato suo padre a raggiungerlo per Natale, e il primo anno anche Lydia.<br/>Le cose tra loro però non erano andate bene, probabilmente più per colpa di Stiles che per altro: non aveva mai completamente perdonato alla ragazza di non averlo chiamato al momento del bisogno. Sapeva che la sua decisione era stata dettata dalla voglia e dal bisogno di proteggerlo, sapeva che avevano temuto molto per lui quando i Ghost Riders lo avevano catturato, cancellandolo dalla storia e dai loro ricordi. <br/>Solo che quella chiamata mancata, aveva fatto più male di quello che credeva: si era sentito tradito, si era sentito come se non fosse più parte del branco; anche se razionalmente sapeva che non era così, lui si era sentito dimenticato, rimpiazzato. <br/>Avrebbe voluto esserci sin dall'inizio, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente, forse meno sangue sarebbe stato versato se quella chiamata fosse stata fatta.</p><p>Stiles e Lydia, poco dopo il primo e unico Natale passato insieme, avevano deciso di prendersi una pausa, pausa che aveva finito per essere qualcosa di più.<br/>I presupposti per tornare insieme non c'erano stati e questo lo avevano capito entrambi.</p><p>E così il ragazzino iperattivo e logorroico di Beacon Hills aveva smesso di tornare in cittá, non per ripicca, solo che non sembrava mai il momento giusto; ma più di tutto, nonostante facesse male anche solo pensarlo, Beacon Hills non sembrava più il posto giusto per lui.</p><p>I contatti con Lydia, però non erano stati interrotti: dopo mesi di "silenzio radio", avevano ricominciato a sentirsi, come amici chiaramente. Era ormai chiaro che, nonostante l'affetto che provassero l'uno per l'altro, la loro non era la storia d'amore di cui parlano tutti i libri; in fondo tra loro c'era solo quello: affetto. <br/>Lydia era tornata ad essere la sua migliora amica, ed era anche per questo che era stato più che contento quando, qualche mese prima, la biondo-fragola gli aveva finalmente confessato di aver iniziato una relazione con il vice sceriffo Parrish.<br/>In fondo prima di mettersi insieme, Stiles era stato anche geloso dell'agente, essendo palese il modo in cui i due si mangiassero con gli occhi.</p><p> </p><p>Per quanto riguardava Malia, nonostante la loro chiusura anni prima non fosse stata delle migliori, una volta che lei aveva iniziato la sua relazione con Scott, relazione che durava tutt'ora, le cose erano andate meglio. </p><p>Certo Malia non era mai stata tipa da messaggini, quindi semmai ci scambiava due parole quando chiamava Scott su FaceTime dato che i due ormai convivevano. E sì... convivevano.<br/>A Stiles all'inizio era sembrato strano e prematuro, ma d'altronde Scott aveva continuato a lavorare alla clinica di Deaton e, una volta presa la laurea, di lì a qualche mese, sarebbe diventato socio dello studio veterinario.<br/>Malia era diventata anche lei uno degli scagnozzi di suo padre, continuando a proteggere anche di giorno le strade di Beacon Hills. <br/>Meglio così, più gente di cui si fidava proteggeva suo padre, più tranquillo si sentiva Stiles ad essere così lontano dall'uomo che lo aveva cresciuto e amato incondizionatamente, tanto da appoggiare tutte le sue scelte.<br/>Quindi sia Malia che Scott progettavano di rimanere nella città nativa e la loro relazione andava a gonfie vele, Stiles capiva che la convivenza era stato un passo quasi automatico per loro.</p><p> </p><p>Aveva ovviamente mantenuto i contatti con Scott, era sua fratello d'altronde; il loro rapporto non era poi tanto cambiato, nonostante la lontananza che Stiles aveva forzato sul suo migliore amico. </p><p>Per il primo Natale Scott aveva provato a fargli cambiare idea:<br/>"Dai facciamo una cena con il branco, ho bisogno di vederti fratello"- gli aveva detto. <br/>E all'inizio lo aveva  anche convinto, ma una missione improvvisa in accademia lo aveva costretto a rimanere. <br/>Stiles si vergognava a pensarlo ma si era sentito sollevato allora, sollevato di non dover tornare a Beacon Hills, di non dover affrontare i ricordi che inevitabilmente sarebbero tornati non appena messo piede nella città. E così erano stati suo padre e Lydia a raggiungerlo.</p><p>Dopo diverse conversazione su FaceTime però Scott aveva capito, e l'anno dopo non aveva più chiesto a Stiles di tornare per Natale, in fondo conosceva già la sua risposta.</p><p>Nonostante ciò, la loro complicità non si era affievolita anzi, forse la lontananza li aveva anche un po' avvicinati.<br/>L'aplha l'aveva anche raggiunto a Washington per il suo compleanno, sorprendendo del tutto l'amico: quello era stato il regalo più bello che Stiles avesse ricevuto per il compleanno quell'anno.</p><p>Così quando arrivato il ringraziamento, Scott aveva chiesto di nuovo un Natale con il branco, Stiles non se l'era sentita di rifiutare nuovamente e, salvo imprevisti in accademia, aveva promesso di andarci.</p><p> </p><p>Ed eccolo lì su un aereo che lo avrebbe riportato nel luogo in cui era nato.<br/>Aveva quasi sperato in un improvviso imprevisto in accademia: quel ritorno lo spaventava più del previsto.<br/>Non aveva nulla da temere, vero? In fondo sarebbero stati lui, suo padre, Malia e Scott, Lydia e Jordan, Melissa e Chris, quel nuovo lupetto a cui Scott aveva fatto quel discorso strappalacrime sul branco, e probabilmente Liam, se non avesse trovato di meglio da fare.</p><p>Scott gli aveva riferito una voce, a cui Stiles non sapeva se credere o meno: Liam stava frequentando Theo. Lo stesso Theo che lo aveva spinto a quasi uccidere Scott.<br/>Ad essere sinceri Stiles aveva perdonato Theo tanto tempo fa; sapeva di come avesse aiutato, a suo modo, il branco con i Ghost Riders e i cacciatori. In fondo tutti meritavano una seconda chance.<br/>E se le voci erano fondate, Stiles non biasimava di certo Liam: non si poteva certo negare che Theo fosse un gran pezzo di gnocco.</p><p> </p><p>Si era sentito un po' rammaricato quando Jackson gli aveva detto che lui ed Ethan sarebbero rimasti a Londra per quel Natale, anche se aveva promesso che avrebbero fatto di tutto per esserci al prossimo.</p><p>Perché sì, Stiles Stilinski si sentiva con Jackson Whittemore.<br/>La prima volta che Stiles aveva mandato un messaggio all'ex co-capitano della squadra di Lacrosse, era stato spinto da un litigio con Lydia. <br/>Non sapendo come comportarsi, Stiles aveva contattato l'unico che avrebbe potuto capire cosa vuol dire frequentare la Martin.<br/>Da lì in poi si erano sentiti più per piacere personale che per altro, soprattutto dopo che lui e Lydia avevano rotto.</p><p>Ma questo né lui né Jackson lo avrebbero mai ammesso.</p><p> </p><p>L'unico con cui aveva chiuso i rapporti era stato Derek; ma anche lì non perché non gli andasse di sentire quel lupo acido o perché fosse successo qualcosa, ma solo perché dopo la battaglia contro l'Anuk-ite Derek era nuovamente sparito. <br/>Insomma aveva fatto quello che era solito fare Derek: andarsene.</p><p>Solo che questa volta Stiles si era rifiutato di cercarlo; perché sì, Stiles non lo aveva detto a nessuno, ma dopo che Derek li aveva lasciati la prima volta anni prima, dopo Kate e i Berserker, lui lo aveva cercato con tutti i mezzi che aveva a disposizione. <br/>Sapeva che era stato un po' da Cora in Sud America, però poi era sparito.<br/>E dopo un po' lui si era arreso; mai si sarebbe immaginato di dover andare a Quantico per vederselo spiattellato su uno schermo a correre mezzo nudo nel bosco perché ricercato per omicidio di massa.<br/>Però va be, anche quella si era risolta.</p><p>Se di una cosa era certo era che Derek Hale al pranzo di Natale del branco non si sarebbe presentato, non era da lui in fondo.<br/>E poi con la sua avversione per tutto ciò che fosse tecnologico, era convinto che neanche Scott, nonostante la sua posizione di sommo Alpha , l'avrebbe potuto rintracciare.</p><p> </p><p>Pensare al branco aveva fatto trascorre più velocemente il viaggio di quanto avrebbe pensato; meglio così: aveva dimenticato il suo cuscino a Washington... lo aspettavano nottate e nottate insonni.<br/>Avrebbe usato quel tempo per lavorare sui casi che aveva in sospeso a Washington.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Stiles non si aspettava di certo un'accoglienza particolare, ma neanche che nessuno si presentasse all'aeroporto.<br/>Ma sceso dall'aereo gli era arrivato un messaggio di Scott:<br/>'Sono bloccato in ambulatorio. Mi dispiace'.</p><p>Un po' ci era rimasto male, ma non poteva certo rimproverare all'amico di vivere la sua vita e così gli aveva risposto:<br/>'Tranquillo, prendo un taxi. Ci vediamo stasera'.</p><p>Era stata la risposta a quel messaggio a dargli un leggero dolore al petto:<br/>'Scusa, appuntamento con Malia stasera. Se lo cancello mi ammazza, lo sai che ne è perfettamente capace'.</p><p>Non si aspettava una festa di bentornato, davvero, lui non era così ipocrita: era stata sua la scelta di allontanarsi e affievolire un po' i rapporti, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto passare la sua prima sera di ritorno a Beacon Hills con i suoi vecchi amici.</p><p>Che brutto termine "vecchi amici"... no loro non erano i suoi vecchi amici, erano i suoi amici di sempre e sempre lo sarebbero stati. Avevano affrontato la morte insieme più di una volta, certe cose non si possono dimenticare.</p><p>Chiamò quindi un taxi, di chiamare suo padre non ci aveva neanche pensato; anche perché, sapendo che lo sarebbe venuto a prendere Scott, lo sceriffo si era impegnato a fare il turno di mattina così da poter stare con il figlio di sera.</p><p>Sceso dal taxi, Stiles varcò la soglia della casa in cui era cresciuto, e la tristezza lo assalì: lo avrebbe dovuto immaginare che suo padre senza di lui non avrebbe decorato la casa. </p><p>Era il 23 dicembre e la casa era spoglia: non c'era un albero, o una luce natalizia o una ghirlanda.</p><p>In fondo quella festa era sempre stata difficile per suo padre; forse per questo non aveva mai obiettato negli ultimi due anni a trascorrerla a Washington. Dopotutto aveva fatto bene a suo padre quanto a Stiles non trascorrere il Natale nella casa d'infanzia. <br/>Quella casa che portava i ricordi dolorosi della morte della madre, quella casa che dopo anni profumava ancora di lei, quella casa che era sempre stato il regno della madre, ma lo diventava in particolare il giorno di Natale.</p><p>Il Natale era la festa preferita di Claudia Stilinski, ed era per questo che Stiles dopo la sua morte aveva sempre mantenuto vive le tradizioni... solo per sua madre. Aveva imparato a convivere con il dolore per fare ciò che era solita fare la madre: decorazioni, biscotti di Natale, albero e alberelli. </p><p>E anche quest'anno, nonostante il ritardo, Stiles non si sarebbe tirato indietro.</p><p>Non perse tempo neanche a disfare la valigia: aveva solo 24 ore scarse per fare tutto, tra cui buona parte dei regali, visto che a Washington non aveva avuto molto tempo.</p><p>Dopo nemmeno due ore la casa era decorata: aveva messo le luci sui balconi, aveva decorato l'albero e, anche se non si trattava della migliore delle sue opere, ne era abbastanza soddisfatto; aveva sistemato anche le ghirlande alle porte. <br/>Mancava soltanto il vischio, ma quello lo avrebbe comprato una volta uscito per i regali e sistemato la sera. Avrebbe rimandato anche i biscotti di Natale alla sera, meglio buttarsi subito sui regali, sarebbero stati quelli che gli avrebbero portato via più tempo.</p><p>D'altronde aveva pensato solo a suo padre: gli aveva fatto un buono aereo per andare a Washington con una somma che avrebbe coperto almeno 3-4 viaggi; tanto ormai lo sapeva che l'unica cosa che voleva il padre era, oltre a saperlo felice e sano e salvo, vederlo il più possibile.</p><p>Tutti gli altri regali erano ancora da fare.</p><p>Beh in realtà aveva comprato una sciocchezza per Jackson, ma quello se lo era portato avanti solo perché sapeva che lo avrebbe dovuto spedire a Londra. E poi era davvero uno sciocchezza: era un unicorno con tanto di biglietto a ricordare una loro precedente conversazione che ancora lo faceva ridere. La ricordava ancora come se fosse ieri: erano convinti che Lydia si sarebbe trasformata con la luna piena visto che, qualche giorno prima, era stata morsa da Peter.<br/>"Perché dovrebbe importarmi cosa fa Lydia nei boschi?"- aveva detto Jackson<br/>"Perché noi pensiamo che si potrebbe... insomma trasformare"-aveva esposto l'ovvio Scott. <br/>O forse tanto ovvio non era visto che Jackson aveva chiesto<br/>"Trasformarsi? In cosa?"<br/>"In un unicorno... idiota"- come sempre Stiles non aveva resistito a fare del sarcasmo.</p><p>Ed ecco qui: anni dopo Jackson si sarebbe ritrovato un gigante pupazzo, a forma di unicorno, a casa il giorno di Natale, con annesso biglietto nel caso non ne capisse il motivo.<br/>Era convinto che il giorno dopo lo avrebbe chiamato, per dirgliene quattro a telefono e Stiles si sarebbe fatto quattro risate.</p><p> </p><p>Ovviamente il centro commerciale era nel caos più totale, essendo tutti presi dai regali dell'ultimo minuto.</p><p>Non aiutava di certo il fatto che lui poi tanto le idee chiare non le aveva, a parte che a Melissa e Chris avrebbe regalato qualcosa per la casa. In fondo con Chris non aveva un rapporto così stretto da fargli un regalo personale. E poi anche volendo cosa avrebbe dovuto regalagli? Di Argent sapeva solo che gli piacevano le armi e di regalargli una pistola non se la sentiva...quindi aveva optato per un regalo per la casa.</p><p>Anche Lydia era stata semplice dopotutto, la conosceva bene e sapeva che voleva una di quelle collane di Etnò con le fiabe: le avrebbe comprato quella con la Sirenetta ovviamente, dato la storia con la nonna e si era anche assicurato che quello non fosse il regalo che aveva pensato Jordan per lei. E così... Lydia era andata.</p><p>Aveva comprato una camicia a Jordan e una maglia a Liam; non aveva intenzione di comprare qualcosa per Theo: in primis perché non era sicuro avesse intrapreso una relazione con Liam, in secundis perché una cosa era perdonarlo, un'altra era considerarlo parte del gruppo ristretto di amici. Per quello non era ancora pronto.</p><p>A Malia aveva comprato un braccialetto in argento con un pendente a forma di cervo, anche quello a ricordare una conversazione avvenuta tempo fa con la ragazza. Erano in camera sua, allora si frequentavano e il padre era entrato in camera di Stiles offrendosi di portarli a cena; quando lo sceriffo aveva chiesto a Malia quale fosse il suo piatto preferito lei, ancora non del tutto abituata a vivere da umana, aveva risposto "Cervo".  La ragazza era stata subito corretta da Stiles- "Pizza, voleva dire Pizza"-aveva detto lui. <br/>Era uno dei bei ricordi che aveva con la ragazza, in fondo il suo modo di fare l'aveva sempre divertito</p><p>Un po' più difficile era stato Scott, non sapeva se all'amico servisse qualcosa; era praticamente in preda al panico quando aveva visto un porta foto, beh in realtà erano 5 cornici messe insieme e aveva optato per quella. Aveva anche deciso le foto da stampare: sicuramente una di loro due, e una di Scott e Malia, avrebbe anche stampato una foto con Allison, probabilmente dove oltre a Scott c'erano anche lui e Lydia. Sapeva che Malia avrebbe capito sapendo la storia, ma non voleva esagerare mettendo una foto in cui c'erano solo Scott e Allison. Per quanto riguarda le altre due ne avrebbe stampata una del branco dove stranamente c'era anche Derek e poi una di Scott con Melissa.</p><p>Alla fine era soddisfatto di tutti i regali che aveva comprato, certo il suo portafoglio era molto più leggero ma andava bene così; aveva anche comprato un regalo da spedire in Francia, si sarebbe fatto dare l'indirizzo da Chris, sarebbe arrivato un po' in ritardo ma in fondo é il pensiero quello che conta, giusto?</p><p>L'ultima commissione era stata il vischio; ovviamente essendo proprio a ridosso di Natale non aveva avuto grande scelta, in realtà ne aveva trovato solo un rametto. Ma anche ad essercene di più, Stiles non li avrebbe comprati: andava bene la tradizione, ma non aveva la ben che minima intenzione di fare il contorsionista per evitare di dover baciare Lydia, Malia o peggio Scott solo perché la sua casa era piena di vischio. E poi in una casa piena di mannari era sempre meglio non esagerare con il vischio, Stiles non voleva certo avvelenarli.</p><p> </p><p>Era arrivato a casa distrutto, ma aveva deciso di non farsi prendere dalla stanchezza: aveva sistemato il vischio all'ingresso della cucina e aveva impastato i biscotti. Il tempo di infornarli che aveva sentito suo padre parcheggiare nel vialetto.</p><p>Neanche il tempo di entrare che il padre lo aveva avvolto in un caldo abbraccio che a suo parere era durato anche troppo poco; in realtà erano rimasti abbracciati in quel modo per alcuni minuti ma il tempo era volato.</p><p>Aveva abbozzato una cena veloce per lui e suo padre, infondo avrebbe passato tutta la vigilia a fare la spesa e a cucinare per il pranzo di Natale e non gli andava di passare anche quella sera tutto il tempo in cucina a preparare qualcosa di troppo elaborato.</p><p>Avevano infatti deciso di mangiare a casa Stilinski, anche perché l'altra possibilità sarebbe stata la casa di Melissa, ma dovendo cucinare Stiles, lui preferiva farlo nella sua cucina. Lì sapeva dove avrebbe trovato le cose, sarebbe stato nel suo ambiente, molto meglio così.</p><p>Avrebbe preferito riposarsi, ma quando Scott gli aveva confessato che sentiva la mancanza della sua cucina, aveva offerto di preparare il pranzo di Natale... dannati sensi di colpa.<br/>Alla cena Stiles e lo sceriffo avevano parlato del più e del meno; essendo ormai nello stesso ambito lavorativo finivano spesso per confrontarsi sui loro casi e aiutarsi a vicenda.<br/>Fino a quando lo sceriffo non aveva chiesto:<br/>"Non c'è più stato nessuno dopo Lydia?"</p><p>Stiles si era quasi strozzato con l'insalata: aveva avuto delle avventure dopo Lydia, infondo aveva i suoi bisogni. Ma non c'era mai stato nessuno che lo avesse colpito. In fondo dopo due amori come quelli che aveva vissuto lui, in due modi completamente opposti, non pensava che ne avrebbe mai trovato un altro che potesse affrontare il paragone. </p><p>E poi non sapeva se era pronto: la rottura con Lydia lo aveva segnato e ferito allo stesso tempo; e prima di Lydia... prima di Lydia aveva provato il dolore di un amore non corrisposto. E da quello aveva avuto difficoltà a riprendersi, sempre se si fosse veramente ripreso, non ne era sicuro. </p><p>"No nessuno papà, altrimenti te lo avrei detto lo sai"- aveva risposto Stiles.<br/>Suo padre sapeva tutto, sapeva anche che uno dei probabili motivi per cui con Lydia non aveva funzionato era perché Stiles non aveva completamente superato i suoi sentimenti precedenti. Quindi Stiles aveva visto arrivare la domanda successiva<br/>"L'hai più sentito?"- non era stato necessario dire il nome, Stiles sapeva perfettamente di chi stesse parlando il padre.<br/>"No"- aveva semplicemente risposto.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Finita la cena, era andato in camera, doveva ancora disfare la valigia e, nonostante l'assenza del suo amato cuscino, voleva provare a dormire un po', visto che l'indomani e il giorno dopo ancora sarebbero stati un tour de force.</p><p>Con suo grande stupore riuscì a dormire per quattro ore filate, una volta svegliato però, sapendo che non si sarebbe più riaddormentato, aveva fatto una doccia e si era messo a rileggere i files dei suoi casi ancora aperti.</p><p>Appena aveva sentito la sveglia del padre, era sceso a preparargli la colazione.<br/>"Come mai già sveglio? Pensavo che avresti dormito fino a mezzogiorno come minimo"<br/>"Magari, neanche ricordo quando é stata l'ultima volta che ho dormito fino a tardi. Purtroppo ho dimenticato il cuscino a Washington e poi ho tanto da fare tra oggi e domani"- quando era con suo padre Stiles cercava sempre di evitare di chiamare Washington "casa", sapendo che era una cosa che un po' feriva il padre.<br/>"Grazie per la colazione, figliolo"<br/>"Di niente, mi raccomando stai attento e salutami Jordan e Malia"<br/>E con un cenno della testa, il padre era uscito.</p><p>Stiles non era uscito molto tempo dopo il padre; si era recato al supermercato sperando di evitare almeno in parte la folla di gente che, come lui, avrebbe dovuto fare la spesa per il pranzo di Natale.</p><p>Lungo i corridoi del supermercato aveva incontrato Melissa che, avendolo intravisto da lontano, gli era praticamente corsa incontro.<br/>"Stiles é passato davvero tanto tempo"<br/>"Melissa é sempre un piacere vederti"<br/>"Già a fare la spesa per domani?"- aveva chiesto la mamma di Scott.<br/>"Ho pensato fosse saggio giocare d'anticipo"<br/>"Mi dispiace debba preparare tutto tu. Anzi spero che Scott ti abbia detto che sto preparando una torta, almeno non dovrai pensare al dolce"<br/>"Si mi ha avvisato. E non ti preoccupare,a Washington cucino poco a causa degli impegni, mi manca un po' cucinare"<br/>"Non vedo l'ora di vederti domani così da sapere tutte le novità. Ora purtroppo sono di fretta, tra mezz'ora mi aspettano in ospedale"<br/>"A domani Melissa".<br/>Si erano abbracciati un 'ultima volta e poi la donna, che aveva contribuito a crescerlo dopo che la madre era morta, se ne era andata.</p><p>Finita la spesa Stiles era tornato a casa, aveva dato una pulita, in fondo domani avrebbero avuto ospiti a casa e, nonostante fosse convinto che il padre tenesse la casa pulita, era meglio andare sul sicuro.<br/>Aveva guardato un po' il telegiornale mentre mangiava un veloce insalata e poi si era messo ai fornelli: meglio portarsi avanti quello che poteva.</p><p>Senza farci caso era già sera; mentre era sdraiato sul divano, stremato da quella giornata e disperato dalla giornata che stava per arrivare, il padre aprì la porta di casa.<br/>Convinto che il padre fosse solo, Stiles non si alzò neanche, limitandosi a salutarlo con un neanche tanto caloroso "Ciao, come é andata a lavoro?" ; solo quando si era ritrovato il suo migliore completamente sdraiato su di lui aveva capito che il padre non era stato l'unico ad entrare in casa.</p><p>Neanche il tempo di realizzare che fosse effettivamente il suo migliore amico ad essere sdraiato sopra di lui, che Scott iniziò a parlare a raffica:<br/>"Bentornato Stiles. Allora com'é essere di nuovo a Beacon Hills? Aspetta... cos'è questo odorino? É lasagna quella che sento? Hai preparato la lasagna per domani? O mio dio, ti adoro, te l'ho detto che ti adoro. Aspetta... hai fatto i biscotti di Natale? Perché gli ultimi due Natali sono stati tristi senza i tuoi biscotti di Natale... quindi li hai fatti? Ti prego dimmi che li hai fatti... ah e come stai?"- forse anche aiutato dalla licantropia, Scott non aveva preso fiato un secondo durante il suo monologo, se non per annusare l'aria.<br/>"Prendi fiato Scott. Si sto bene, ho fatto la lasagna per domani e i biscotti di Natale. Se ti alzi permettendomi di alzarmi a mia volta te li vado a prendere"<br/>"Giusto. Prima però dammi un abbraccio"</p><p>Solo una volta che si era liberato dall'abbraccio del suo amico aveva potuto constatare che ovviamente anche Malia era lì.<br/>"Malia é un piacere vederti"<br/>Stiles andò ad abbracciarla e la ragazza ricambiò calorosamente  quell'abbraccio che di imbarazzante non aveva nulla. L'abbraccio era durato anche a lungo tanto che a un certo punto Scott si schiarì la voce dicendo:<br/>"Devo temere un ritorno di fiamma?"<br/>Sia lui che Malia scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata e in Stiles un leggero calore si diffuse fino ad arrivargli al cuore.</p><p>Scott aveva finito per mangiare quasi tutti i biscotti fatti il giorno prima, biscotti che  Stiles avrebbe dovuto aggiungere alla lista di cose da fare domani a questo punto. Mentre Stiles, Malia e Noah chiacchieravano, Scott si limitò a rispondere ogni tanto con la bocca piena se qualcuno li poneva qualche domanda. Tanto che i tre smisero di coinvolgerlo nella conversazione: Scott che parlava con la bocca piena non era un bel vedere.<br/>Stiles aveva invitato i due amici a cena e Malia e Scott avevano felicemente accettato, in fondo la mancanza si era sentita da entrambi i lati.<br/>Una volta che la cena era finita e la coppia era tornata a casa, Stiles e il padre avevano pulito e poi erano andati anche loro a letto. L'indomani sarebbe stata una giornata lunga per tutti.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Stiles si era svegliato il giorno di Natale alle cinque di mattina con un mal di testa che lo faceva rimpiangere anche di essere nato... no quella giornata non era iniziata di certo nel migliore dei modi.</p><p>Nonostante ciò si alzò dal letto, fece la doccia, preparò il caffè, anche perché senza quello non sarebbe arrivato neanche a metà mattinata, e infornò la prima serie di biscotti; aveva intenzione di farne più infornate anche perché, se Scott si fosse messo a mangiarli come il giorno prima, sarebbero stati punto e a capo. Quindi meglio abbondare.</p><p>Era già alla terza ed ultima infornata di biscotti quando il padre si svegliò e quindi Stiles fece una breve pausa da quella forsennata maratona che era preparare il pranzo di Natale, per preparargli una leggera e salutare colazione visto quanto avrebbero mangiato di lì a poco.<br/>Una volta che lo sceriffo lasciò la cucina per sistemare il salone dove avrebbero mangiato,  Stiles si rimpossessò di quel regno che, da quando la madre era morta, era diventato suo: la cucina.</p><p> </p><p>La mattinata passò anche fin troppo velocemente, aveva appena finito di prepare e si era quindi andato a cambiare, il tempo di scendere le scale, vestito fortunatamente , che i primi ospiti arrivarono.</p><p>Mancava solo da apparecchiare, ma in fondo con il fatto che Liam non aveva ancora fatto sapere se sarebbe venuto o meno e nel caso se da solo o in compagnia, non avevano avuto modo di prevedere quanti sarebbero stati a tavola così da apparecchiare. Ma in fondo Stiles aveva cucinato così tanto che, anche se Liam si fosse presentato con una decina di ospiti in più, il cibo sarebbe avanzato.</p><p>Erano lì a chiacchierare con Scott, Malia, Chris e Melissa; Lydia e Jordan era arrivati in quel momento, quando suonarono di nuovo alla porta, Stiles andò ad aprire e quasi gli venne da ridere quando si trovò davanti Liam mano nella mano con Theo, mentre quest'ultimo aveva nell'altra mano una bottiglia di vino.<br/>"Se provi anche solo a fare una battuta ti uccido Stiles"- aveva detto Liam<br/>"Vedo che hai il IED (Disturbo esplosivo intermittente) sotto controllo"- Theo sorrise mentre Liam riservò a Stiles un leggero ringhio che, a dover essere sinceri, non risultò per nulla intimidatorio; Stiles se lo era aspettato ma non aveva comunque resistito.<br/>"Dai non fare la drama queen ed entra. Benvenuto Theo e grazie per il vino"- Stiles strinse la mano a Theo, abbracciò Liam che, a sentirsi chiamare "drama queen" aveva nuovamente ringhiato, prima di sorridere e poi i due erano entrati.</p><p>Subito dopo arrivò Alex il nuovo Beta di Scott e così Stiles disse:<br/>"Beh dovremmo esserci tutti, mentre voi aiutate mio padre ad apparecchiare, tranne Liam che potrebbe distruggere l'unico servizio buono che abbiamo, io vado a terminare i preparativi in cucina così poi iniziamo"</p><p>Erano tutti ad apparecchiare tranne Stiles e Theo, quest'ultimo aveva infatti deciso di seguire il padrone di casa in cucina<br/>"Senti Stiles credo di non essermi mai scusato con te per.... per tutto insomma. So che non sarà facile perdonarmi, ma sono cambiato davvero... io"- iniziò la chimera.<br/>"Theo tranquillo ne é passata di acqua sotto i ponti. É storia vecchia ormai"- Stiles sorrise e così fece anche Theo.<br/>"Grazie, allora posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti?"</p><p>In quel preciso momento qualcuno bussò alla porta, con stupore di Stiles che si chiese chi fosse visto che ormai erano tutti lì. Nonostante ciò non si spostò dalla cucina per andare ad aprire, in fondo la casa era piena di gente, qualcuno sarebbe andato.</p><p>"Si metti l'insalata in una coppa e poi la condiamo"<br/>Mentre rispondeva a Theo, Stiles sentì Scott dal salone dire<br/>"Non ci credo, non é possibile"</p><p>Ancora prima di aprire la porta, evidentemente doveva aver riconosciuto la persona che aveva suonato dall'odore.</p><p>Comunque non si interessò molto, continuando a parlare del più e del meno con Theo, fino a quando non sentì la voce della misteriosa persona rispondere al "non ci credo voi siate qui" di Scott.<br/>"Beh credevo di essere stato invitato"- rispose la voce.</p><p>No non poteva essere... non quella voce... non lì.</p><p>Stiles si bloccò e Theo, notando ovviamente il cambio di comportamento dell'umano, gli chiese un po' perplesso:<br/>"Stiles tutto bene?"<br/>Il cuore di Stiles batteva a mille, l'aria sembrava non arrivare ai polmoni. Theo sicuramente se ne era accorto e probabilmente lo avrebbero fatto anche tutti gli altri lincantropi che erano nella casa, se non fossero stati troppo presi dalla persona che ora si trovava sul ciglio della porta, o meglio dalle persone che si trovavano sul ciglio della porta.<br/>Perché quella voce, che aveva bloccato Stiles, quella era una voce che Stiles non sentiva da due anni e sinceramente non pensava l'avrebbe mai risentita. Quella era la voce di Derek Hale.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles ci mise un po' a riprendersi, rispondendo a Theo con un semplice e forse anche un po' incerto "Si" , visto che in realtà no, Stiles non stava bene<br/>Non era pronto psicologicamente a rivedere Derek, lui non sarebbe dovuto essere qui.<br/>Dannata giornata, era iniziata male e stava andando ancora peggio.</p><p>"Sei sicuro?."- gli chiese Theo- "È per i nuovi arrivati? Chi sono?"<br/>In effetti Theo non aveva mai conosciuto Derek: mentre loro combattevano l'Anuk-ite, Theo e Liam si trovavano all'ospedale a combattere i cacciatori.<br/>Stiles prese un respiro profondo e disse:<br/>"Derek Hale, penso tu ne abbia sentito parlare. Comunque é il cugino di Malia. E per quanto riguarda l'altra persona non saprei non avendola vista"<br/>Neanche a finire la frase, neanche a farlo apposta che un'altra voce iniziò a parlare nell'altra stanza:<br/>"Beh ci fai entrare? saremo anche lincantropi ma qui fuori si gela. Se hai invitato me e Derek per farci stare sulla porta bastava dirlo"</p><p>Isaac Lahey era lì... un sorriso si diffuse sul volto di Stiles: Scarfman era tornato.<br/>"Isaac, l'altra persona é Isaac"<br/>"Beh almeno sembra che tu sia felice di vedere uno dei due"- sorrise Theo per poi lasciare Stiles da solo con i suoi pensieri in cucina .</p><p>Nell'altra stanza proseguirono i saluti, mentre Stiles rimase in cucina a cercare di far rallentare i suoi battiti.<br/>Decise di lasciar perdere, cercando di concentrarsi sulla conversazione che avveniva nell'altra stanza.</p><p>Nel salone Derek e Isaac stavano salutando gli altri invitati: Derek  praticamente strinse le mani a tutti, solo a Malia riservò un abbraccio; Isaac al contrario abbracciò tutti, anche Chris Argent. In fondo dopo la morte di Allison, andando in Francia insieme i due erano diventati molto stretti, tanto che Chris considerava Isaac come un figlio oramai.</p><p>In quel momento  Theo entrò nel salone e Scott fece le presentazioni.<br/>Con Isaac era filato tutto liscio, mentre con Derek... Derek si rifiutò di stringere la mano a Theo e invece disse:<br/>"Che ci fa lui qui? Sbaglio o é quel Theo che ha spinto Liam ad ucciderti, che ha quasi rovinato l'amicizia tra te e Stiles e che ha ferito Stiles?"<br/>A quelle parole un cuore solitario in cucina fece un piccolo balzo.<br/>"Beh si, ma abbiamo imparato a dare una seconda chance a tutti, vero Derek?"- rispose Scott; Derek si limitò a ringhiare, ma il fatto che non avesse ribattuto era un buon segno, segno che, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce, avrebbe dato alla chimera una possibilità; o che almeno non lo avrebbe ucciso seduta stante.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla cucina, sapeva che erano tutti a conoscenza di dove lui fosse, anche i due nuovi arrivati visto che potevano usare i loro sensi canini.<br/>Così prese la teglia con la lasagna, fece nuovamente un respiro profondo ed uscì dalla cucina dicendo ad alta voce:<br/>"Chi avrebbe mai pensato che Derek Hale ci avrebbe fatto l'onore di unirsi a noi per Natale... Isaac ci sei mancato"- non aveva intenzione di farlo uscire così male, non voleva risultare infastidito o peggio deluso dall'assenza di Derek. Voleva essere spiritoso dannazione. Cercò quindi di salvare la situazione sorridendo e, dopo aver poggiato la lasagna sul tavolo abbracciò Isaac, borbottando qualcosa su quanto gli fossero mancate le sue sciarpe, e poi strinse la mano a Derek.<br/>Perché no, non aveva intenzione di abbracciare Derek Hale, non quando le sue difese erano abbassate e il suo cuore aveva a mala pena retto il sentire anche solo la voce del moro.</p><p>Il padre come sempre, capendo il disagio del figlio, decise di smorzare un po' la tensione che Stiles aveva involontariamente creato, dicendo:<br/>"Non so voi ma io direi di metterci a tavola; non avete idea di quanto abbia cucinato Stiles, se non iniziamo subito a mangiare, rischiamo di non finire neanche per cena"<br/>Dopo aver sorriso al padre e dopo che tutti avevano preso posto Stiles iniziò a servire gli antipasti.</p><p>Stava andando al suo posto quando  si rese conto di quale posto gli altri gli avessero lasciato: era convinto di sedersi tra il padre e Scott, e invece no, il padre stava a capotavola ai suoi lati c'erano Jordan da una parte e Melissa dall'altra. Il posto rimasto, il posto a cui si sarebbe dovuto sedere Stiles era tra Lydia e Theo, e quello non sarebbe stato neanche un problema, se non fosse stato per il fatto che davanti a lui stava seduto Derek.... Dannazione!</p><p>Avevano appena iniziato a mangiare, quando Melissa chiese:<br/>"Derek, Isaac raccontateci cosa avete fatto negli ultimi anni"</p><p>Era stato Isaac il primo a rispondere, raccontando di come avesse finito il liceo in Francia per poi iniziare Medicina, lasciando tutti un po' a bocca aperta; Derek aspettò un po' prima di rispondere <br/>"Dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti non é cambiato molto, sono tornato per un po' in Sud America da Cora che a proposito vi saluta; ora vivo a New York insegno lì Lettere in un liceo"<br/>"Neanche sapevo fossi laureato in lettere se devo essere sincero"-disse Scott.<br/> E già c'erano tante cose che il branco non sapeva di Derek.</p><p>"Come sta Braeden?"-chiese Malia.</p><p>Il cuore di Stiles a quella domanda fece un balzo... un balzo che solo Theo sembrava aver notato, visto che lo stava guardando; a meno che gli altri, pur avendo notato quel lieve balzo, avessero deciso di lasciar perdere. Meglio così, un leggero balzo del suo cuore poteva sollevare tante domande a cui lui davvero non aveva voglia di rispondere. </p><p>"Bene, beh almeno credo. Non la vedo da un po''"<br/>"Come mai? Non state più insieme?"-chiese Lydia. </p><p>Perché erano così impiccione? Stiles non voleva sapere... beh in realtà voleva però era meglio non sapere.</p><p>"No, ci siamo lasciati poco dopo aver lasciato Beacon Hills. La sento ogni tanto, in particolare per sapere di voi"<br/>"Beh per sapere di noi potresti chiedere a noi"- dannata boccaccia, Stiles voleva solo pensarlo non dirlo ad alta voce.<br/>Tutti lo stavano fissando... perché tutti lo stavano fissando?<br/>"Vado a prendere il secondo"- Stiles si alzò come un fulmine ed andò in cucina; Theo, istigato da chissà quale diavolo, decise di seguirlo ancora una volta</p><p>"Ora sì che capisco molte cose"- gli disse Theo mentre si avvicinava alle sue spalle<br/>"Dannazione non ti ho sentito venire con me in cucina, mi hai spaventato"- rispose Stiles, ancora leggermente scosso visto che Theo si era avvicinato a lui furtivamente in modo tale da non essere notato.<br/>"Non sapevo che tra te e quell'Hale ci fosse qualcosa. Hai capito Stilinski."- Theo aveva un sorrisino beffardo ad incorniciargli il volto<br/>"Abbassa la voce, e poi non c'è niente tra di noi."- bisbigliò l'umano.<br/>"Davvero? E allora perché gli riservi tutto quel veleno?"<br/>"L'unico veleno che ho intenzione di riservare, é quello del Kanima per te se non stai zitto"<br/>"Sei sempre stato il mio preferito Stilinski"</p><p>"Liam non sarebbe geloso se ti sentisse?"- disse Derek, che senza farsi sentire era arrivato alle spalle dei due.<br/>"Liam é il mio preferito per altri motivi. Visto che c'é qui lui ad aiutarti Stiles, io torno di là"</p><p>Theo ritornò nel salone dopo aver fatto un occhiolino a Stiles, che alzò gli occhi al cielo in riposta.</p><p>"Non mi fido di quel tipo"-disse Derek non appena Theo uscì dalla cucina.<br/>"Che novità! Tu non ti fidi di nessuno Derek"- cos'era quell'espressione sulla faccia del moro? Tristezza forse? Delusione?</p><p>"Sai che non è così, non più."<br/>"Ah si? E sentiamo un po'"- disse Stiles girandosi per non dare più le spalle al più grande e poggiandosi al bancone della cucina- "chi é entrato nel tuo ristrettissimo cerchio di fiducia?"- in un lampo di coraggio Stiles incatenò i suoi occhi ambrati in quelli verdi che si trovavano di fronte a lui.</p><p>"Hai davvero bisogno che io lo dica?"- non ricevendo risposta dal più piccolo, Derek continuò-"io mi fido di te Stiles... e di Scott, Isaac e anche Chris, se devo essere sincero"<br/>Il cuore di Stiles accelerò nuovamente<br/>"Gli altri ci stanno aspettando"- prese la teglia con il secondo e si recò in salone con il cuore che non voleva smettere di battere in maniera sommessa. Perché Derek Hale gli faceva ancora quell'effetto?</p><p>Derek rimase qualche secondo ancora in cucina, evidentemente all'oscuro di cosa avesse potuto fare di tanto male al ragazzino che sembrava essere l'unico non contento di averlo lì al momento. </p><p>Il resto della cena era trascorsa tranquilla e arrivati al momento del Brindisi fu Scott a prendere la parola:<br/>"Ho sognato questo momento per tanto tempo, la gioia di poter essere qui tutti insieme. Voglio fare un brindisi a questa famiglia, a questo branco, perché nonostante tutte le battaglie che abbiamo dovuto affrontare: kanima, spiriti malvagi, cacciatori - Scott fa l'occhiolino a Chris- Berserker, Dread Doctors, Ghost Riders e chi più ne ha più ne metta, ne siamo usciti più uniti. Certo nessuna di queste battaglie é stata priva di perdite, purtroppo alcune delle persone a noi care non sono qui, almeno non fisicamente. Quindi voglio fare un brindisi anche a loro: alla famiglia Hale, a Claudia Stilinski, a Vernon Boyd, ad Erica Reyes, ad Allison Argent, ad Aiden, spero di rincontrarvi in un'altra vita"</p><p>Tutti alzarono i calici, tutti avevano gli occhi lucidi; il silenzio fu l'unica compagnia per un po', fino a quando Malia decise di prendere la parola: "Beh non é il momento dei regali?"- insomma la solita Malia.</p><p>Neanche il tempo di sedersi tutti sul divano, che il telefono di Stiles iniziò a squillare: era una chiamata su FaceTime di Jackson.<br/>Stiles, borbottando un 'Ci sarà da divertirsi' con un sorriso, disse:<br/>"Scusate ma a questa devo proprio rispondere"- tutti lo guardarono un po' perplessi chiedendosi chi potesse essere di tanto importate da non poter essere richiamato. In fondo la sua famiglia era tutta lì.</p><p>Stiles mise il viva voce in modo che tutti potessero sentire la voce che si trovava dall'altra parte della linea e, lo scoprire chi stesse chiamando Stiles il giorno di Natale non rispose certo ai  dubbi dei presenti, al contrario forse li aumentò anche..</p><p>"Stiles coglione Stilinski, ma che cavolo ti é soltanto in mente? Mi puoi spiegare perché mi ritrovo un unicorno grande quanto una casa?"- Jackson gridò al telefono.<br/>"Oh ciao anche a te Jackson, buon natale. Come sta Ethan?"<br/>"Ethan sta ridendo quell'altro cretino"<br/>"Beh almeno c'è qualcuno con il senso dell'umorismo in quella coppia."<br/>"Rispondi alla mia domanda Stiles. Perché mi ritrovo un unicorno in casa?"</p><p>A quel punto Stiles decise di girare  il telefono verso il resto del gruppo<br/>"Jackson saluta il branco, ragazzi salutate Jackson ed Ethan"-disse Stiles ridendo. Tutti avevano, anche se un po' titubanti, salutato il ragazzo, l'unico a non aver parlato era stato Derek troppo ammaliato dalla risata di Stiles per capire cosa stesse succedendo. <br/>Si era sentito un caloroso "Ciao a tutti" di Ethan e uno più seccato di Jackson.</p><p>"Giuro che la prossima volta che vengo a Beacon Hills ti faccio il culo Stilinski"<br/>"Non vedo l'ora Whittemore "<br/>"E io che ti ho anche spedito il dvd dell'ultimo Star Wars autografato dagli attori. Non te lo meriti"<br/>"Dici davvero? Non si scherza su queste cose Jackson. Oh mio dio, ma tu dici davvero. Io ti adoro"<br/>"Si si fammi chiudere va, addio Stilinski e ciao ancora a tutti gli altri"</p><p>Stiles chiuse la chiamata ancora sorridendo, accorgendosi solo allora che tutti lo stavano guardando.<br/>"Che c'è?"- chiese Stiles non capendo perché tutti avessero l'aria un po' sbigottita.<br/>"Tu hai fatto un regalo a Jackson e Jackson ha fatto un regalo a te? Aspetta tu hai il numero di Jackson?"- chiese incredula Lydia, esponendo i dubbi di tutti i presenti.<br/>"Si, che c'é di strano? Voglio dire lui è sempre parte del branco, vero?"<br/>"Si è solo che al liceo voi due vi odiavate"<br/>"Hai detto bene Scott al liceo, siamo entrambi cresciuti. E poi l'unico vero motivo per cui odiavo Jackson al liceo era perché lui stava con Lydia, di cui ero perdutamente innamorato, mentre ora... va be insomma ora non lo odio più"</p><p>'Aspetta questo voleva dire che Stiles non amava più Lydia?' Pensò Derek. Il moro sapeva che i due si erano lasciati da un annetto ormai e che la rossa stava frequentando il vice sceriffo, ma non credeva che Stiles l'avesse veramente dimenticata, anzi Derek non credeva che il ragazzino avrebbe mai dimenticato la rossa; in fondo aveva sempre professato amore eterno nei confronti della ragazza.</p><p>"Quindi, per capirci bene, tu e Jackson siete amici?"- chiese Isaac, che stava cercando in tutti i modi di stare al passo senza però riuscirci.<br/>"Beh si. Ma ora basta con questo quarto grado; non é che io ci stia andando a letto, quello sì che sarebbe strano"<br/>"Perché vuoi dire che ci andresti a letto?"- chiese Malia. <br/>Perché doveva sempre peggiorare la situazione? Perché non poteva semplicemente starsene zitto? Perché era sempre lui a subire questi terzi gradi imbarazzanti?-si stava chiedendo Stiles<br/>"Cosa? No, assolutamente no. Jackson non é il mio tipo."<br/>"E chi é il tuo tipo?"- Theo, che forse aveva capito un po' troppo, stava cercando di tirare la corda.<br/>"Stai zitto Theo, o ti butto fuori di casa. Ora vogliamo aprire questi dannati regali o volete sapere quali posizioni preferisco del kamasutra?"- ovviamente Stiles era sarcastico, anche se forse non tutti l'avevano capito.<br/>Anche perché Scott, Malia e Lydia avevano risposto contemporaneamente "Io già lo so", mentre Theo aveva detto "Io lo vorrei sapere".<br/>Tutti avevano fatto finta che Theo non esistesse, ma non era sfuggita la risposta di Scott.<br/>"E tu com'è che lo sai?" - chiese con un sorrisetto Isaac.<br/>"Cosa c'é di strano. É il mio migliore amico e certi argomenti sono usciti fuori mentre..."-iniziò Scott.<br/>"Ok basta, adesso basta. Apriamo i regali"- Melissa era stata perentoria e quindi nessuno aveva osato ribattere.</p><p>Stiles salì in camera a prendere i regali; sapeva che l'unico per cui non aveva un regalo era Derek e, nonostante sapesse che non se la sarebbe presa, anche perché non aveva avvisato nessuno che del suo arrivo, Stiles si sentiva un po' in colpa, anche perché ad Isaac il regalo lo aveva fatto comunque e neanche lui aveva avvisato. Anche lì si sarebbe potuto giustificare dicendo che del ricciolino sapeva in quale parte del mondo vivesse, di Derek non poteva dire lo stesso, almeno non prima di quella sera.</p><p>Si era ormai rassegnato quanto gli venne in mente che, anni prima aveva preparato un regalo per Derek, però, per paura che il lupo lo sbranasse, non glielo aveva mai dato. In fondo aveva oltrepassato proprietà privata per poter fare quel regalo, ma in questo caso non aveva altra scelta. Scese sentendosi il nuovo babbo natale, solo con qualche anno in meno.</p><p>"Ok chi inizia."- chiese Scott.<br/>Iniziarono a scambiarsi i regali e, come si sarebbe potuto prevedere, Theo ricevette il regalo solo da Liam ma il ragazzo capì e scherzando disse:  "Mi sento offeso". Ma lo sapevano che in fondo non se l'era presa.</p><p>Tutti sembravano aver apprezzato i regali che Stiles aveva fatto loro, doveva dare soltanto il suo regalo a Derek, ma stava prendendo tempo. A un certo punto però il moro si avvicinò a lui per dargli il suo regalo e Stiles, nell'aprire il pacchetto rimase a bocca aperta: era un bracciale di pelle con un pendente a forma di lupo. Il lupo era di legno, si vedeva che era stato intagliato a mano, e aveva due pietre celesti come occhi.</p><p>"Derek é bellissimo. Grazie davvero"- Stiles sapeva di essere diventato rosso, ma a sua discolpa non si aspettava un regalo da Derek, figuriamoci uno così bello.<br/>"È un piacere, il lupo l'ho intagliato io. Mi sembra ovvio perché io abbia scelto il lupo"<br/>"È bellissimo, so che l'ho già detto ma é davvero bellissimo. Uhm... avrei anche io qualcosa per te, ma prima di dartelo devo spiegarti..."<br/>"Stiles tranquillo, non mi aspettavo neanche un regalo se devo essere sincero, in fondo non sapevi neanche che sarei venuto"<br/>"Non é quello, cioè  è vero che non me lo aspettavo ma quello che volevo dire... uhm"- Stiles era contento che tutti fossero troppo presi dallo scambio di regali per prestare attenzione a quella conversazione penosa.-"uhm... insomma tieni"</p><p>Stiles porse a Derek un album di foto, Derek lo aprì un po' perplesso: che foto poteva avere Stiles tanto da fare un intero album. Ma non appena capì di che cosa si trattasse, disse:<br/>"Stiles come..."- le parole gli rimasero in gola.<br/>"Io potrei essere andato alla vecchia casa Hale prima che venisse distrutta e potrei aver recuperato le foto che non si erano bruciate"<br/>"Io ero convinto di averle perse per sempre"- Derek non si aspettava di essere rapito da Kate, altrimenti avrebbe preso lui stesso le foto prima della demolizione della casa. Ma ovviamente le cose non erano andate come voleva e la psicopatica l'aveva rapito per riportarlo all'età in cui lui ancora si fidava di lei, in modo tale da ottenere quello che le serviva... come sempre.</p><p>"Lo so, avrei voluto dartelo prima ma non ha mai avuto tempo perché, beh perché prima ti abbiamo trovato in Messico versione bambino, poi c'è stata tutta la storia della DeadPool e poi sei partito con Braeden. Io... Mi dispiace... so che non avrei dovuto sai per tutta la storia della proprietà privata... e so che non ti piace quando gli altri ficcano il naso nella tua roba però.."<br/>Non avrebbe mai pensato che Derek Hale lo avrebbe azzittito con un abbraccio, magari con le sue zanne, ma mai con un abbraccio. Si trovò tra quelle possenti braccia senza sapere cosa fare, aveva la mente annebbiata, il profumo del moro lo stava confendendo, lo stava inebriando. Quando Derek ricominciò a parlare, sempre tenendolo tra le sue braccia, Stiles si risvegliò e iniziò solo allora a ricambiare l'abbraccio:<br/>"Stai scherzando Stiles, é fantastico. Grazie, grazie davvero, è il più bel regalo che qualcuno mi abbia mai fatto"</p><p>Un sorriso si diffuse sul viso di Stiles; si separarono entrambi mal volentieri da quel confortevole posto che erano le braccia dell'altro, per notare che tutti li stavano fissando.<br/>"Beh che c'è?"- chiese Stiles con le guance arrossate e la voce stizzita.<br/>Il padre ancora una volta lo salvò dicendo: "qualcuno vuole del limoncello".<br/>A parte Alex tutti acconsentirono.</p><p>La serata era passata ancora piacevolmente, con qualche battuta di Theo, il ragazzo di certo non faceva  sentire la mancanza di Peter. A proposito di Peter...<br/>"Ma Peter?"- chiese Stiles, convinto che l'uomo dalle maglie a V fosse ormai tutto culo e camicia con la figlia.<br/>"Lo sai com'è, voleva passare il Natale alle Hawaii, ma gli ho fatto promettere di esserci per capodanno "- rispose Malia.<br/>"E io che pensavo fosse diventata tutto casa e chiesa"- disse Derek<br/>"No, non é possibile. Derek Hale non ha appena usato il sarcasmo in casa mia, questo é un evento storico."- disse Stiles, facendo ridere tutti, anche lo stesso Derek.</p><p>Il ghiaccio si stava sciogliendo, forse complice quell'abbraccio scambiato poco prima e il fatto di sapere che Derek si fidasse di lui, Stiles non era più in grado di non essere se stesso con Derek. E forse questo non lo aveva notato solo lui.<br/>"Che ne dite di vedere un film tutti insieme?"- chiese Liam- "sempre se non diamo fastidio signor Stilinski"<br/>"Per nulla, è bello avere la casa piena. E poi va anche a me di vedere un film"- rispose Noah.<br/>"Ok voi scegliete il film, io metto gli avanzi in frigo. E prima che tu lo chiede Melissa non ho bisogno di una mano, grazie lo stesso"- Stiles aveva preceduto la mamma di Scott che era stata già sul punto di alzarsi.</p><p>Aveva praticamente finito, aveva messo l'ultimo contenitore in frigo e stava tornando in salone dagli altri quando si trovò naso a naso con Derek... beh a dire la verità si era trovato naso a labbra con Derek, essendo Stiles leggermente più basso del moro.<br/>Di nuovo il rossore si era impossessato delle sue gote.</p><p>"Io stavo venendo a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua"- disse Derek. Cos'era quel tono nella sua voce? Imbarazzo forse?<br/>"Si Certo"- Stiles aveva iniziato a spostarsi quando Malia disse dall'altra sala "no cosa fate? Siete sotto il vischio"<br/>"Ehm?"- risposero sia Stiles che Derek.<br/>"Le tradizioni sono tradizioni figliolo"- disse il padre. Ma insomma lui da che parte stava.</p><p>E che cavolo... Stiles era riuscito ad evitare il vischio per tutta la sera, non era stato costretto a baciare nessuno. Al contrario delle ragazze o di Liam che avevano portato i rispettivi ragazzi sotto il vischio per baciarli.<br/>In realtà era capitato sotto il vischio con Melissa, mentre sparecchiavano, ma lì se ne era uscito con un casto bacio sulla guancia, alla fine Melissa era una seconda mamma per lui.</p><p>Non poteva trovarsi adesso sotto il vischio con Derek, non proprio Derek. Stiles avrebbe preferito Lydia o Malia e questo era dir tutto.</p><p>Mentre lui era ancora paralizzato Derek lo baciò sulla guancia, peggiorando la situazione di Stiles, il cui cuore non poteva battere più velocemente di  così.<br/>"Oh ma dai quei baci si danno alle elementari, vogliamo un bacio sulle labbra"- disse quel ragazzo malefico che aveva il nome di Theo.<br/>Stiles, che si era finalmente ripreso, disse:- "Theo se non ti azzittisci un secondo giuro che ti stacco un arto, anzi Derek ti strappa la gola con i suoi denti, visto che é la sua minaccia preferita"<br/>"Ehi non mettermi in mezzo, io non ho nessun problema a baciarti"- disse Derek, lasciando di nuovo Stiles preda delle sue emozioni. E lui che pensava che il suo cuore non potesse battere ancora più velocemente ..... <br/>"Cosa?"<br/>"É solo un bacio Stiles, è tradizione"<br/>'Solo un bacio, magari è solo un bacio per te, licantropo dei miei stivali' pensò Stiles. Ma non avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione all'altro di essere lui a tirarsi indietro.<br/>"Va bene, togliamoci davanti questo pensiero"- disse Stiles con un nodo alla gola.</p><p>Col senno di poi Stiles avrebbe dovuto dire di no, avrebbe dovuto fare la figura del codardo e rifiutarsi di baciare Derek. </p><p>Col senno di poi Stiles avrebbe dovuto correre a gambe levate, andare in aeroporto e prendere il primo aereo. </p><p>Anzi con il senno di poi Stiles non sarebbe mai dovuto tornare a Beacon Hills.</p><p>Derek prese le guance del più piccole tra le sue mani e dolcemente posò le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro. <br/>Le labbra di Derek era soffici e ruvide alla stesso tempo, probabilmente era complice la barba; le labbra di Derek avevano un buon sapore; le labbra di Derek erano calde; le labbra di Derek erano semplicemente perfette. </p><p>Stiles era così preso da quel contatto che si era scordato di ricambiare il bacio.<br/>Poi però, inebriato da quelle labbra, prese Derek per il colletto della camicia bianca che indossava e approfondì il bacio.<br/>Una mano di Derek scese sul fianco del più piccolo, avvicinando i loro corpi ancora di più, mentre l'altra mano rimaneva ancora su una guancia del ragazzo, che era colorata da un leggero rossore.</p><p>Non si aspettava che Derek picchiettasse con la lingua sul suo labbro inferiore chiedendo l'accesso, che Stiles li concesse senza nessuna esitazione. Era una lotta per il controllo sul bacio, controllo che alla fine vinse Derek ovviamente; era un valzer che le loro lingue stavano danzando sapientemente, quasi come se lo avessero sempre fatto.</p><p>Stiles non si sarebbe mai staccato da quelle labbra, ma la tosse forzata del padre li risvegliò da quell'incantesimo che era stato il bacio e si staccarono, entrambi imbarazzati di come quel momento si fosse svolto. Stiles si passò le mani tra i capelli, cercando disperatamente di controllare il suo povero cuore.<br/>"E per fortuna che non lo volevi baciare Stiles"- disse Theo, rompendo quel silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato, soltanto per creare altro imbarazzo.<br/>"Pensavo di averti già detto di tacere Theo. Insomma questo film lo avete scelto?"- rispose stranamente Stiles con calma e disinvoltura.</p><p>In realtà dentro di lui Stiles era in preda al panico più totale, tanto da non prestare neanche attenuazione al film che il branco aveva scelto, forse "V per Vendetta", ma non ci avrebbe messo mano sul fuoco.</p><p>Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non aveva visto il film finire.<br/>Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non aveva notato che gli invitati stavano iniziando ad andarsene, ringraziando per il pranzo.<br/>Era così preso dai suoi pensieri da non notare che Derek Hale l'aveva fissato un po' incerto prima di andarsene, ma notando che il più piccolo non lo aveva sentito neanche parlare, aveva lasciato perdere e, dopo aver salutato lo sceriffo, se ne era andato anche lui.</p><p>Stiles era stato troppo preso dai suoi pensieri perché quel bacio lo aveva sconvolto anche se non lo voleva ammettere.</p><p>Perché cavolo... questa non ci voleva proprio, non dopo tutto il tempo che aveva impiegato a liberarsi dei sentimenti per quel lupo che non faceva altro che far scattare tutti i suoi pulsanti. Quel lupo lo spingeva oltre i suoi limiti di sopportazione e forse era stato anche a quello a far scattare i sentimenti in un primo momento.</p><p>Dopo ore passate seduto immobile su quel divano, senza muoversi neanche per un secondo, cosa praticamente impossibile per il giovane Stilinski, con il padre che lo guardava preoccupato, Stiles Stilinski era arrivato ad una sola conclusione: dopo quel bacio Stiles Stilinski era totalmente fregato....</p><p>Bentornati sentimenti repressi per Derek Hale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And a Happy new year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29/12/2017</p><p>Stiles non poteva smettere di pensare a quel bacio, al solo pensiero tutte le emozioni che aveva provato quando le loro labbra si era incontrate tornavano a tormentarlo.</p><p>Non era giusto, non era giusto trovarsi di nuovo nella situazione di 5 anni prima, anche se adesso la situazione era addirittura peggiorata perché aveva provato le labbra di Derek Hale e poteva affermare che quelle labbra erano una droga. E lui si trovava già in crisi di astinenza!</p><p>Aveva sognato spesso, prima di quel bacio, come sarebbe stato baciare Derek, ma neanche il più ardito dei suoi sogni si era minimamente avvicinato.<br/>Quello di Natale era stato un bacio che ti smuove dentro, che ti distrugge per poi rimettere insieme tutti i pezzi; era stato un bacio che avrebbe sicuramente perseguitato Stiles in tutte le sue future relazione. Era stato quel genere di bacio con cui fai il paragone, quel genere di bacio che non riesci a dimenticare, non importa chi entra nella tua vita.</p><p>Convinto che le sue emozioni gli si potessero leggere in faccia, aveva evitato il branco per i giorni successivi al Natale.<br/>Aveva anche pensato di tornare a Washington ma Scott aveva insistito perché rimanesse anche per Capodanno, in modo tale da festeggiare insieme.</p><p>Era convinto che Derek sarebbe tornato a New York subito dopo Natale, ma a quanto pare anche lui aveva deciso di rimanere qualche altro giorno a Beacon Hills; questa non ci voleva proprio, Stiles sapeva che per salvaguardare la sua sanità mentale avrebbe dovuto evitare il lupo come la peste: non era pronto per affrontare battutine imbarazzanti sul bacio che si erano scambiati, che a Derek, era convinto, non aveva trasmesso le stesse emozioni che aveva regalato a lui.</p><p>Così aveva finito per saltare tutte le cene e le serate con il branco, usando sempre una scusa; il padre lo guardava torvo ogni volta: non gli piaceva che Stiles mentisse ai suoi amici. Ma in fondo quale altra scelta aveva?</p><p>Era il 29 dicembre doveva solo evitare Derek fino a capodanno e poi il 2 gennaio se ne sarebbe andato, sarebbe tornato alla sua vita, avrebbe messo chilometri di distanza tra lui e quel maledetto Sourwolf e avrebbe trovato un modo per gestire i suoi sentimenti in un modo o nell'altro: avrebbe chiuso di nuovo i suoi sentimenti in una scatolina e l'avrebbe riposta nell'angolo più buio del suo cuore. Sperando che almeno questa volta quei sentimenti non si sarebbero ripresentati in un momento inopportuno.</p><p>Il padre tornò da lavoro più nervoso del solito:<br/>"Sono stufo di mentire ai tuoi amici, quelli che tu reputi parte della famiglia. Malia non fa che chiedermi di te, vuole sapere se ti é successo qualcosa. Stessa cosa Jordan, per non parlare di Lydia e Scott che passano in stazione ogni due per tre per sapere di te. Quindi comportati da uomo e affrontali, non mi importa come, ma fallo"-erano state le parole schiette del padre che, subito dopo averle pronunciate si era recato in camera dalla quale sarebbe uscito solo il giorno dopo.</p><p>Quella sera Stiles ci mise parecchio ad addormentarsi: le parole del padre gli risuonavano in testa, ma non appena decideva che l'indomani sarebbe andato a trovare almeno Malia e Scott, il ricordo delle labbra di Derek ricominciava a tormentarlo. </p><p>Le sue labbra bruciavano al ricordo di quelle del più grande sulle sue, e mentre le sue labbra bruciavano di desiderio, il suo cuore soffriva al pensiero che non avrebbe più sentito quel calore, quel calore che sembrava appartenergli, ma che, purtroppo, non gli apparteneva e mai lo avrebbe fatto. </p><p>Sapeva che se fosse uscito di casa, se fosse andato a trovare Scott la scusa dell'influenza non l'avrebbe potuta più usare. Fino ad allora aveva funzionato solo perché Scott sapeva che al suo migliore amico non piaceva avere gente in giro quando stava male, ma Stiles era certo che, prima o poi Scott si sarebbe presentato a casa sua se non fosse stato Stiles ad uscire per primo. In fondo con la scusa dell'influenza era stata chiuso chiuso in casa per quattro giorni, l'amico avrebbe preteso di vederlo visto che da lì a breve sarebbe ritornato a Washington per chissà quanto tempo. </p><p>Nonostante Stiles avesse promesso a Scott che non sarebbe stato via a lungo come l'ultima volta, in fondo 2 anni erano stati davvero tanti, il suo migliore amico sapeva che, nonostante la buona volontà, alcuni mesi sarebbero passati: si era preso una decina di giorni per stare a Beacon Hills durante le vacanze, non gli avrebbero concesso altri giorni per un po'.</p><p>Comunque con il ricordo del calore di certe labbra sulle sue, Stiles si addormentò anche quella notte, abbandonandosi a sogni che di casto avevano davvero poco ma, visto il protagonista indiscusso di quei sogni, nessuno avrebbe potuto biasimarlo.<br/>Se solo avesse saputo chi lo avrebbe svegliato il giorno dopo.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>30/12/2017<br/>Lo sceriffo si alzò quel giorno abbastanza riposato, era convinto che avrebbe trovato il figlio già sveglio ed indaffarato ma quando non trovandolo in cucina, salì e lo vide dormire beatamente nella camera che era stato il suo rifugio quando era un adolescente, non se la sentì di svegliarlo. </p><p>Aveva sentito la sera prima il figlio girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto, aveva potuto capire anche senza vederlo, che la sera prima il figlio si era tormento con i pensieri cercando di giungere ad una soluzione. </p><p>Aveva anche pensato di alzarsi e chiedergli scusa per le parole che gli aveva detto appena tornato a casa: sapeva che aveva usato un tono poco felice con Stiles, capiva che il figlio stava cercando di affrontare sentimenti che credeva di aver già superato in precedenza, sapeva che non doveva essere per niente facile, ma allo stesso tempo voleva che il figlio usasse maggiormente l'istinto com'era solito fare per tante altre cose. </p><p>Sperava anche che il figlio si rendesse conto che, se solo avesse aperto gli occhi, quella conversazione con Derek non sarebbe stata poi così difficile: aveva visto quanto Derek si fosse fatto prendere dal bacio con Stiles, tanto quanto il figlio e aveva anche visto come il moro aveva guardato Stiles per tutta la durata del film, cosa che il figlio non aveva avuto modo di fare, perché troppo preso dai suoi pensieri per notare chi gli stesse intorno.</p><p> Noah aveva notato Derek non staccare gli occhi dal ragazzino neanche per un attimo, chiedendosi che cosa stesse pensando, a tratti anche preoccupato di cosa stesse succedendo in quella testolina.</p><p>Lo sceriffo aveva chiaro che i sentimenti di Stiles non fossero unilaterali come lui più volte si era soffermato a chiarire, quando in quei giorni il padre aveva cercato di spingerlo a parlare con Derek.</p><p> Ma il figlio non sembrava voler sentire ragione e Noah un po' lo capiva, in fondo era stato così anche lui: insicuro fino al midollo, incapace di notare anche il più evidente dei suoi pregi, era stata Claudia a fargli capire quanto lui valesse. Il figlio era come lui e sperava che anche lui avrebbe trovato il prima possibile la sua Claudia; e nonostante fosse convinto che Derek potesse essere quella persona per Stiles, sapeva anche che non era compito suo far notare al figlio i sentimenti di quell'Hale che, con il passare del tempo lo sceriffo, aveva finito per apprezzare e stimare.</p><p>Per questo quando aprì la porta quella mattina, nonostante non si aspettasse di trovarselo di fronte, accolse Derek con un sorriso.</p><p>"Ho portato delle ciambelle per colazione e sono venuto a vedere come sta Stiles, so che non é stato bene in questi giorni"- disse Derek con un tono leggero di imbarazzo nella voce. Aveva trascorso tutta la notte a riflettere se andare a casa Stilinski il giorno dopo: era preoccupato per Stiles, era convinto stesse mentendo, ma allo stesso tempo non capiva perché il ragazzino dovesse mentire dicendo di star male per non passare il tempo con il branco. Così aveva finito per passare dalla pasticceria, prendere delle ciambelle e trovarsi di fronte lo sceriffo.</p><p>"Come iniziare bene la mattinata. Stiles é ancora di sopra a dormire, vai pure a svegliarlo. Io nel frattempo mi prendo un paio di ciambelle e vado in ufficio, prima che mio figlio si svegli e mi impedisca di godermi queste bellezze."- disse lo sceriffo sorridendo all'uomo di fronte a lui che, ci avrebbe scommesso, avrebbe potuto rendere felice suo figlio, se solo quest'ultimo si fosse deciso a togliersi i prosciutti dagli occhi.<br/>"Oh Derek a volte di prima mattina Stiles può essere di cattivo umore, ma non ti preoccupare poi migliora... di solito"- detto questo Noah uscì di casa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e lasciando quei due da soli... ma si, che si risolvessero i loro problemi. Lui aveva di meglio da fare come gustarsi quelle due ciambelle che lo chiamavano: il figlio gli aveva fatto terra bruciata in torno, da quando era andato a Washington lo sceriffo era controllato anche meglio nella dieta. Tutta colpa di Stiles che aveva finito per corrompere tutti i poliziotti del suo dipartimento e l'aggiunta di Malia alla squadra non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.<br/>Da quando il figlio non viveva più con lui sembrava che il resto del mondo avesse preso a cuore la sua alimentazione... che tortura.</p><p>Derek posò le restanti ciambelle sull'isola in cucina per poi salire le scale e recarsi in camera del più piccolo.</p><p>Gli faceva ancora una strana sensazione entrare dalla porta perché invitato, invece di intrufolarsi dalla finestra.... bei vecchi tempi. </p><p>Non si aspettava di trovarsi di fronte uno spettacolo così bello: Stiles era sdraiato al centro del letto, la bocca leggermente socchiusa in un sorriso, segno che stava sognando qualcosa di piacevole, le gote leggermente rosse, un braccio posato sull'addome, mentre l'altro posato sul letto.</p><p>Rimase a guardarlo per qualche minuto dall'uscio della porta, dopo un po' però si decise ad avvicinarsi per svegliarlo.<br/>"Stiles"- disse piano <br/>"Mmh"- rispose ancora dormendo il più piccolo.<br/>"Stiles, svegliati ti ho portato la colazione"<br/>"Mmh dolce il mio Sourwolf, dammi un bacio e forse mi sveglio"- un leggero calore si diffuso nel cuore di Derek nel sentirsi chiamare 'mio' da Stiles. </p><p>Il più grande, preso dal momento, si chinò e posò un leggero e soffice bacio sulle labbra del più piccolo che, in un istante, spalancò gli occhi.</p><p>Dannazione... Stiles non voleva certo chiedere un bacio a Derek, credeva di star ancora sognando. Derek che nel suo sogno gli portava la colazione, dopo una notte passionale, era totalmente realistico; Derek che gli portava la colazione nella vita reale non tanto.</p><p>"De-Derek che ci fai qui? In camera mia? Di prima mattina?"<br/>"Ti ho portato la colazione, tuo padre mi ha fatto entrare anche se non mi ha avvisato che avrei dovuto baciarti come la bella addormentata per svegliarti"- disse il moro sorridendo.... quel dannato sorriso a Stiles smuoveva cose che non avrebbe dovuto smuovere, poi il sogno da cui si era appena risvegliato di certo non aiutava.</p><p>"Io stavo sognando, non avevo intenzione di chiederti un bacio"- disse Stiles alzandosi dal letto imbarazzato e cercando di mettere un po' di distanza tra lui e il lupo.<br/>"Quindi mi sognavi? E cosa facevamo di preciso nel sogno?"- chiese Derek provocandolo. </p><p>Stiles si bloccò di colpo, per fortuna aveva già dato le spalle a quel lupo a cui bisognava insegnare le buone maniere.<br/>"Non ho mai detto che stavo sognando te"- provò a salvarsi Stiles.<br/>"Quindi ora chiami qualchedun altro Sourwolf?"<br/>Dannata abitudine di parlare nel sonno.<br/>"Sbaglio o avevi detto di aver portato la colazione"- disse Stiles uscendo dalla camera e iniziando a scendere le scale. Cambiare argomento non era la soluzione migliore, ma era ancora troppo assonnato per trovare una risposta migliore e poi magari Derek avrebbe lasciato correre.</p><p>Aveva iniziato a mangiare sperando che il lupastro se ne andasse vedendolo non intenzionato ad intavolare una conversazione, anche se poi Derek si era sempre dimostrato favorevole a stare nel silenzio più totale, generalmente era Stiles che aveva bisogno di riempire il silenzio con le parole. </p><p>Anche se poi il silenzio del lupo non gli era mai pesato stranamente, certo tra il suo silenzio e la sua voce preferiva di certo la voce del maggiore, anche se generalmente la usava per sgridarlo o minacciarlo.</p><p>Derek era lì, a guardarlo mangiare e la cosa stava mettendo terribilmente in imbarazzo Stiles, se non altro perché aveva spesso immaginato quanto bello sarebbe stato se quella fosse stata un'abitudine: lui e Derek la mattina a fare colazione insieme.</p><p>Decise che quello non era il momento di pensarci essendoci lì un licantropo che facilmente poteva interpretare le sue emozioni.<br/>"Vuoi un caffè?"- aveva finito per chiedere Stiles. Sì, il silenzio non era il suo forte <br/>"Si grazie"<br/>"Fammi indovinare lo prendi nero, senza zucchero o latte"<br/>"Esattamente"- disse il maggiore.</p><p>Il tempo di mettere il caffè nelle tazze che il moro riprese la conversazione<br/>"Come stai? Ho saputo che hai avuto l'influenza"<br/>"Sai com'è io non sono un lupacchiotto che non si ammala mai, a differenza di praticamente quasi tutti i miei amici."</p><p>Derek sorrise, era chiaro che Stiles avesse leggermente deviato il discorso per non mentire e lui gliela diede per buona, decidendo di lasciar perdere.<br/>"Beh almeno sei guarito prima di Capodanno."<br/>"Già, per una volta che il Jungle ha deciso di organizzare una festa di Capodanno"<br/>"Quindi andrai con gli altri al jungle?"- chiese il moro.<br/>"Si. Perché tu no?"- chiese Stiles insicuro di quale risposta avrebbe voluto sentire.<br/>"Il Jungle non è proprio nel mio stile"-disse Derek<br/>"Sono convinto che ci saranno anche delle ragazze. Scott mi diceva che non sarà solo una festa gay, contrariamente alle solite feste del Jungle"<br/>"Non intendevo quello, la presenza di soli ragazzi non sarebbe un problema, anzi. Sono le feste a non essere nel mio stile."</p><p>Stiles rimase un po' sbalordito: Derek Hale non disdegnava i ragazzi? No, non poteva essere.<br/>"Ehm beh secondo me dovresti venire. Non capiterà presto un'altra occasione per stare tutti insieme"- disse Stiles... perché aveva deciso di complicarsi la vita da solo?<br/>"Va bene"- disse semplicemente Derek<br/>Dopo colazione Derek andò via dicendo "Mi fa piacere tu lo tenga anche mentre dormi", lasciando ancora una volta Stiles da solo con i suoi pensieri.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>31/12/2017 <br/>Ore 21.30</p><p>Stiles era in camera, era appena uscito dalla doccia ed era indeciso su cosa mettersi.<br/>Di una cosa era certo: quella sera avrebbe trovato qualcuno al Jungle da baciare a mezzanotte. Non voleva essere l'unico sfigato a non avere nessuno allo scoccare del nuovo anno.</p><p>Dopo diversi look provati optò per un paio di skinny jeans che gli fasciavano il sedere, forse anche eccessivamente, e una semplice camicia nera che Lydia gli aveva regalato per Natale ma, che doveva ammettere, gli stava proprio bene: Lydia aveva dimostrato ancora una volta di avere un buon occhio quando si trattava di shopping... anche se per altri all'infuori di sé.</p><p>Al polso, come sempre da Natale, mise il bracciale che gli aveva regalato Derek: lo toglieva solo per la doccia, lo portava anche quando dormiva e il giorno prima il moro se n'era accorto. Stiles non poteva farci nulla: indossare quel bracciale lo faceva sentire inspiegabilmente al sicuro. </p><p>Mise il giaccone ed uscì dirigendosi direttamente al Jungle dove si erano dati appuntamento con gli altri.<br/>Stranamente arrivarono tutti più o meno contemporaneamente, Isaac, Malia, Scott e Derek arrivarono insieme. Vedere Derek scendere dall'auto di Scott fu come ricevere un'illuminazione:il lupo era letteralmente uno schianto, avrebbe di certo fatto strage di cuori quella sera. Derek indossava un paio di pantaloni neri ed una camicia bianca con i primi tre bottoni sbottonati a far intravedere il petto dell'uomo coperto da una leggera peluria. </p><p>Stiles era già geloso della fortunata che avrebbe baciato quell'uomo a mezzanotte.<br/>Mentre lui era rimasto a guardare sognante il lupo, che era sicuro se ne fosse accorto, gli altri avevano intavolato una conversazione mentre si avvicinavano alla fila all'ingresso del Jungle.</p><p> </p><p>La serata stava andando bene, Stiles aveva già bevuto un paio di cocktail e stava aspettando il suo turno in modo da chiederne un terzo al barman, quando quest'ultimo si avvicinò già con un cocktail in mano per lui.<br/>"Io non ho ancora ordinato"- disse Stiles.<br/>"Lo so, te l'ha offerto quel ragazzo laggiù"- urlò di rimando il barman, in modo da coprire con la sua voce la musica.</p><p>Stiles si girò: un ragazzo sui 27 anni, biondo, con gli occhi azzurri e prestante lo stava guardando e gli stava sorridendo.<br/>Stiles prese il cocktail e si avvicinò al ragazzo.</p><p>"Grazie per il cocktail anche se un po' mi spaventa che tu abbia scelto esattamente il cocktail che ho preso prima. Dimmi un po' é solo fortuna?"-chiese Stiles che non si vergognò minimante di flirtare con il ragazzo. </p><p>Era ormai da tempo che non era più impacciato quando si trattava di provarci con qualcuno, uomo o donna che fosse. Il vecchio imbarazzante ragazzino tornava solo quando c'era di mezzo un certo lupo dagli occhi verdi.</p><p>"Non credo nella fortuna anzi sono convinto che ognuno faccia la propria di fortuna"- disse il ragazzo sorridendogli... e che sorriso.<br/>"Quindi se non é stata fortuna, stai insinuando che mi hai osservato?"<br/>"Da quando sei arrivato con i tuoi amici. Io sono Josh."- disse il ragazzo porgendogli la mano affinché lui la stringesse. <br/>"Stiles"- la serata stava iniziando bene.- "e dimmi un po' Josh sei di queste parti?"<br/>"Originario si, sono tornato per le vacanze. Da un po' di anni mi sono trasferito a San Francisco per fare il modello"</p><p>Il modello... ovvio che facesse il modello <br/> "Tu invece che mi racconti"-chiese josh.</p><p>Stiles era sul punto di rispondere quando vide Scott dimenarsi per chiamarlo.<br/>"Lo vedi quel tipo imbarazzante laggiù che sembra star annegando?"- chiese Stiles, continuando non appena l'altro fece un cenno affermativo con il capo-"vado a vedere cosa vuole e torno. Mi aspetti qui?"<br/>"Certo, sei mio questa sera"-disse in tono seducente il biondo.<br/>Stiles gli fece l'occhiolino e andò via senza badare al ringhio che iniziò non appena lui fece un passo per allontanarsi dal ragazzo.</p><p>"Spero sia una cosa di vita o di morte Scott. Perché avevo fatto colpo su uno schianto di ragazzo, ti dico solo che fa il modello. Quindi se non é una cosa di vita o di morte, ti uccido io"- disse Stiles tutto d'un fiato non appena raggiunse Scott.<br/>"Beh in realtà pensavo che quel ragazzo ti stesse infastidendo, quindi volevo darti un motivo per allontanarti"</p><p>L'occhio destro di Stiles iniziò a battere all'impazzata.<br/>"Ma dimmi i tuoi sensi da lupo vanno forse ricalibrati?"<br/>"Scusa?"- disse in tono in certo Scott sorridendogli e allontanandosi per tornare da Malia.<br/>"Si bravo scappa."- disse Stiles scuotendo la testa contrariato.</p><p>Tornato al bancone del bar il ragazzo era sparito, cercò con lo sguardo Josh e lo vide seduto sui divanetti da solo.<br/>"Ehi pensavo mi aspettassi al bar"- gli disse Stiles dopo averlo raggiunto.<br/>"Senti mi dispiace ok?non ci avrei mai provato se solo avessi saputo che eri fidanzato, davvero"<br/>Cosa? Fidanzato?</p><p>Ma Stiles non si fece caso, probabilmente il biondo aveva trovato di meglio e stava solo cercando un motivo per bidonarlo senza fare lo stronzo.<br/>Poco importava: la serata era ancora lunga e il locale era pieno di bei ragazzi e belle ragazze.</p><p>Finì di bere il cocktail che gli era stato offerto in precedenza e si recò sulla pista per ballare. <br/>Ben presto si trovò due braccia a cingergli i fianchi, non che quello fosse mai stato il suo approccio preferito: gli era sempre saputo di imposizione, come a dire solo perché stai ballando da solo al centro della pista stai sicuramente cercando di sedurmi. Ma che senso aveva quel ragionamento?</p><p>Però quella sera non ci fece caso: era Capodanno, mancava mezz'ora alla mezzanotte e lui aveva già bevuto un po'.<br/>Si girò e vide un ragazzo castano sorridergli, rispose anche lui con un sorriso e continuò a ballare.</p><p>Neanche cinque minuti che sentì di nuovo un ringhio, il ragazzo castano allentò la presa sui suoi fianchi e si iniziò ad allontanare da lui, spaventato da qualcosa che si trovava alle spalle di Stiles. Si girò e vide due occhi, quei bellissimi occhi blu elettrico avvicinarsi, occhi che lui conosceva bene ma non bene quanto avrebbe voluto.</p><p>Derek si avvicinò, lo prese per un polso e lo portò fuori dal locale con la forza.<br/>"Ma che fai?"- gli tuonò quasi ringhiando.<br/>"Io che faccio? Ma che fai tu?"- iniziò Stiles preso dalla rabbia -"mi hai rovinato la possibilità di baciare quel bellissimo castano a mezzanotte. Lo hai spaventato"</p><p>"Vuoi davvero baciare uno sconosciuto a mezzanotte? Non lo conosci nemmeno"<br/>"Già e questo é il significato della parola sconosciuto"- rispose Stiles sbuffando.</p><p>"Prima quel Josh e adesso-"- iniziò Derek, ma Stiles lo interruppe sul nascere.<br/>"E tu come sai di Josh? Aspetta... aspetta un secondo. Lui pensa che io sia fidanzato. Ti prego dimmi che non sei stato tu a dirgli che sono fidanzato?"- Derek non rispose ma la risposta fu chiara a Stiles in ogni caso.</p><p>"Questa volta ti uccido. Ora vado a prendere almeno un chilo di sorbo degli uccellatori, lo impacchetto con dello strozzalupo, avvalgo il tutto con il vischio e ti ficco il tutto in quel bellissimo culo che ti ritrovi. Cosa cavolo ti prende? Perché mi fai terra bruciata intorno? E se dici ancora che é perché sono degli sconosciuti, giuro sul Nemeton, che porto a termine la mia minaccia Derek. Anche perché sarebbe molto ipocrita da parte tua, visto che mi sono accorto che hai passato la serata in mezzo a delle bellissime ragazze,  tutte sconosciute. Quindi?"</p><p>"Perché ti sei preoccupato di guardare con chi passavo la serata?"- rispose Derek.<br/>"Rispondi davvero alla mia domanda con un'altra domanda? Bene goditi l'inizio del nuovo anno, perché domani prendo tutto lo strazzalupo che ha Deaton e ti uccido"- Stiles fece per andarsene ma Derek lo prese per un polso e lo fermò.<br/>"Aspetta"- disse Derek con un filo di voce.</p><p>"Cosa? Cosa dovrei aspettare? Cosa vuoi da me Derek?"- chiese Stiles, così a bassa voce da permettere a Derek di sentire solo grazie al suo udito sopraffino.<br/>"Te Stiles, io voglio te"- disse Derek cercando Stiles con lo sguardo, che però lo stava evitando.<br/>"Non é divertente Derek, anzi... lasciami andare"<br/>"No!"- disse il lupo con voce ferma.<br/>"Lasciami andare."<br/>"No!"<br/>"Perché no?"- chiese Stiles con un tono al limite della disperazione.<br/>"Perché voglio te Stiles"</p><p>E con questo Stiles scoppiò.<br/>"E allora perché te ne sei andato?"- disse tirando un pugno sul petto del maggiore- "Perché non ti sei fatto sentire?"- un altro pugno-</p><p>"Perché sei sparito di nuovo?"- un altro pugno- </p><p>"Perché non hai detto niente prima?"- un altro pugno- </p><p>"Perché non hai chiesto il mio aiuto o quello del branco quando hai saputo che l'FBI ti cercava"- due pugni- </p><p>"Perché ho dovuto scoprire che eri ricercato dal mio istruttore a quantico?"- due pugni- "Perché non fai altro che lasciarmi?"</p><p>Questa volte Derek bloccò i polsi di Stiles prima che potesse colpire il suo petto.</p><p>"Credi che sia stato facile per me? Quando me ne sono andato la prima volta tu stavi frequentando Malia, mia cugina Stiles. Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Prenderti lì in quel momento, baciarti e spezzarle il cuore? Oppure chiederti di partire con me quando tu dovevi ancora finire il liceo? Perché io a Beacon Hills non potevo più rimanerci. Mi stava uccidendo lentamente. E vuoi sapere perché non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto con l'FBI? Perché non ti avrei mai messo in pericolo, non rischierei mai la tua vita per salvare la mia. MAI. Mi hai capito? Se tu morissi, io impazzirei, perché tu, stupido ragazzino, sei la mia ancora, da anni ormai. E non puoi lamentarti se me ne sono riandato perché sono tornato e tu stavi con Lydia, l'amore della tua vita e vederti stringere la sua mano mentre Malia baciava Scott per spingerlo a guarire, mi ha distrutto.  Perché tutto quello che avrei voluto fare sarebbe stato baciare te in quel momento, lascarti curare tutte le ferite che mi porto dietro con un solo bacio, e curare le tue se solo tu me lo permettessi. Curare quelle ferite che ti porti dietro dalla morte di tua madre, dal morso che ha cambiato Scott e te allo stesso momento, quelle ferite che ti porti dietro dal Nogitsune ma che copri sempre con un dannato sorriso. Ma tu stavi con lei, amavi lei, la ami tutt'ora per quanto ne so e la amerai sempre. Quindi mi sono tirato indietro per lasciarti essere felice; ho messo da parte la mia felicità per la tua. E ora tu me ne fai una colpa?"- Derek non aveva mai parlato così tanto in vita sua, ma era stanco di tutto questo, del loro respingersi fino a farsi solo più male.</p><p>"Non é colpa mia se tu hai deciso di non dire niente."- disse Stiles poco convinto, perché in realtà per la prima volta in vita sua non sapeva cosa dire.<br/>"No, é stata una mia decisione; io ho deciso di lasciar stare. Ma ora sono stanco, stanco di scappare, stanco di non averti mio Stiles."</p><p>"Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?"- Stiles aveva bisogno di tempo, aveva bisogno di metabolizzare tutto. Il suo cuore non smetteva di battere, il suo cervello cercava di elaborare tutto quello che Derek gli stava dicendo, senza riuscirci per davvero. Era in black out.</p><p>"Il bacio di Natale, io non riesco a smettere di pensarci. Ti voglio Stiles, ti voglio nella mia vita; io ho smesso di scappare ma se è troppo tardi lo capisco. Non ti devi preoccupare, sono abituato a non avere le persone che amo al mio fianco."</p><p>Derek voleva Stiles tra le sue braccia, voleva che Stiles gli dicesse che lo amava anche lui, ma il ragazzino lo guardava, immobile, senza dire niente. <br/>Così Derek si girò e rientrò nel club, convinto che il silenzio di Stiles fosse la risposta che il ragazzino aveva riservato per lui... era troppo tardi.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles rimase fuori dal Jungle a pensare, il suo cervello stava rielaborando quanto Derek gli aveva detto.</p><p>Lui era l' ancora di Derek.</p><p>Derek aveva continuato a pensare al bacio, proprio come Stiles. </p><p>Derek se ne era andato per lasciarlo vivere felice, prima con Malia, poi con Lydia.</p><p>Derek aveva cercato di proteggerlo come sempre.</p><p>Derek aveva anteposto la sua felicità alla propria. </p><p>Derek lo voleva.</p><p>Derek era convinto che lui amasse ancora Lydia.</p><p>Derek lo amava.</p><p>Derek era innamorato di lui.</p><p>Derek lo amava e lui era stato zitto, non gli aveva detto che aveva provato a non innamorarsi di lui ma non c'era riuscito, che aveva cercato di liberarsi di quei sentimenti ma che non ci era riuscito. L'amor che provava per Derek era rimasto nonostante lui avesse creduto di essersene liberato. L'amore per Derek era come un virus, era come se Stiles fosse contagiato da Derek Hale, lui era dentro di lui, lo era sempre stato e sempre lo sarebbe stato.</p><p>"Allora te lo vai a prendere o no?"- i suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal  buttafuori del Jungle.<br/>"Cosa?"<br/>"Te lo vai a prendere  o no? Mancano solo 3 minuti alla mezzanotte."</p><p>Stiles aveva pensato ad alta voce come sempre e non si era neanche accorto dello scorrere del tempo. Entrò di corsa nel club dopo aver ringraziato il buttafuori. <br/>Dove diavolo era Derek? C'era troppa gente.</p><p>"Ehi Isaac, hai visto Derek?"<br/>"L'ho visto passare una ventina di minuti fa. Però non so dove sia adesso"</p><p>Dannazione, non aveva mai desiderato essere un licantropo ma ora, ora avrebbe voluto i loro sensi per trovare quel dannato lupo.<br/>"Scott ti prego usa i tuoi super sensi per trovare Derek"<br/>"Perché?"- chiese Scott confuso<br/>"Non fare domande e trovalo e basta"<br/>"C'é troppa gente per esserne sicuro ma dovrebbe essere vicino al bancone del bar"</p><p>Stiles iniziò a correre mancava solo un minuto a mezzanotte e non avrebbe permesso a quel ragazzone di baciare qualchedun altro a mezzanotte solo perché credeva che lui non ricambiasse, solo perché era stato preso dalla paura poco prima.</p><p>Tutti iniziarono il conto alla rovescia. <br/>-10 </p><p>E allora lo vide, una ragazza gli sorrideva convinta di aver trovato l'oro alla fine di un arcobaleno.</p><p>-9<br/>Ma quell'oro era di Stiles e di Stiles soltanto. </p><p>-8<br/>La ragazza si stava avvicinando a Derek ma Stiles non glielo avrebbe permesso.</p><p>-7<br/>Non si sarebbero allontanati, non questa volta</p><p>-6<br/>Quel ragazzo laggiù con i capelli scuri e gli occhi verdi come la foresta era l'amore della sua vita.</p><p>-5<br/>La gente intorno a lui opponeva resistenza al suo passaggio ma niente e nessuno lo avrebbe fermato.</p><p>-4<br/>Non un kanima.</p><p>-3<br/>Non la ragazza bionda che aspettava di essere baciata da Derek.</p><p>-2 <br/>Non lo avrebbe fermato nemmeno Derek stesso,anche se dopo quello che gli aveva detto sapeva che non lo avrebbe voluto fermare.</p><p>-1<br/>Non si sarebbe fatto fermare nemmeno da se stesso. Non questa volta.</p><p>Derek l'aveva visto e sentito arrivare, gli stava sorridendo.</p><p>Stiles superò la ragazza bionda e la scostò un po' con un sorriso sul volto e allo scoccare della mezzanotte si avventò su quelle labbra morbide, su quelle labbra che aveva sognato sin da quando lo aveva incontrato con Scott anni prima nel bosco.</p><p>E mentre il resto del mondo si scambiava gli auguri, Stiles si perdeva in quel bacio che di casto non aveva niente, ma che era pieno di promesse non dette. Ma a Stiles del resto del mondo non importava niente, che si facessero pure gli auguri, ad aver vinto al jackpot era stato lui e lui soltanto. </p><p>Si staccarono controvoglia solo perché avevano bisogno di aria, e con le mani di Derek ancora sui suoi fianchi, Stiles si girò verso la ragazza che fino a poco prima era convinta che avrebbe baciato il suo Derek.</p><p>"Scusalo ma ogni tanto si scorda di mettere in chiaro che ha un fidanzato, é un po' stronzo lo so"- la ragazza se ne andò non poco delusa e arrabbiata allo stesso tempo. Ma a Stiles poco importava.</p><p>"E così sono fidanzato e pure stronzo eh?"- disse Derek cercando di nascondere un sorriso.<br/>"Si ma non ti preoccupare io ti amo lo stesso"- dire ad alta voce e a Derek che lo amava fu come liberarsi di un grosso peso, che aveva tormentato Stiles per anni, e sapere che era ricambiato... beh quella era una sensazione ancora più piacevole. Un insieme di farfalle volavano nella stomaco di Stiles e lui non si ricordava di essere mai stato così bene o così felice. </p><p>"Mi ami?"- chiese Derek insicuro che quelle parole fossero veramente uscite dalla bocca di Stiles. <br/>"Non mi hai sentito Sourwolf? Dobbiamo forse far controllare al veterinario le tue orecchie da lupetto?"- disse Stiles sorridendo.</p><p>Derek rispose alla provocazione con un bacio, un bacio che fece perdere qualsiasi forza nelle gambe di Stiles che, sarebbe caduto a terra come una gelatina, se non ci fossero state le possenti braccia di Derek a tenerlo. La lingua di Derek entrò in quell'antro caldo che era la bocca di Stiles, per assaporarne ogni singolo millimetro.</p><p>Un gemito di piacere scappò dalla bocca di Stiles, gemito di cui Derek si appropriò immediatamente con le sue labbra; i gemiti di Stiles sarebbero stati solo suoi d'ora in poi, suoi e di nessun altro. </p><p>Quel bacio bagnato venne subito interrotto da fischi e battiti di mani; Stiles e Derek si separarono per capire cosa stesse succedendo: il loro branco era lì, facevano il tifo per loro. </p><p>Quella notte Stiles e Derek si amarono, si amarono come non avevano fatto mai con nessuno. Entrambi scoprirono e capirono cosa voleva dire essere amati con tutta l'anima, capirono cosa voleva dire essere parte dell'altro.</p><p>Quella notte Stiles e Derek parlarono del passato ma soprattutto parlarono del futuro.<br/>La distanza sarebbe stata un problema ma ce l'avrebbero fatta;ora che si erano trovati dopo essersi rincorsi per anni, non si sarebbero più lasciati andare.</p><p>Dopo aver passato l'1 gennaio con il branco e con lo sceriffo, che era stato più che contento di vedere finalmente il figlio felice, e dopo aver passato del  tempo da soli per recuperare il tempo perduto, il momento della partenza di Stiles arrivò anche troppo velocemente.<br/>Il 2 gennaio Derek accompagnò Stiles all'aeroporto, erano entrambi tristi per la separazione ma fiduciosi nelle promesse che si erano scambiati quella notte.</p><p> </p><p>Nel marzo del 2019 Stiles terminò il suo addestramento a quantico: alla cerimonia per la consegna del distintivo come agente speciale dell'FBI Derek era lì, in prima fila, così come lo sceriffo e tutto il branco. Derek era lì a fare il tifo per il suo ragazzo che finalmente realizzava il suo sogno; Derek era lì perché non poteva essere più orgoglioso dell'uomo che Stiles era diventato; quel ragazzino iperattivo che l'aveva fatto dannare fino a farlo innamorare perdutamente di lui, era lì sul palco e gli sorrideva. Stiles e Derek si sorridevano e si guardavano come se nel mondo ci fosse solo l'altro e questo non sarebbe cambiato.<br/>Si erano chiesti cosa avrebbero fatto una volta che Stiles avesse finito l'addestramento, ma forse anche perché qualche Angelo li voleva vicini, Stiles ottenne uno dei posti più ambiti: il dipartimento di New York.</p><p>New York era un sogno per diversi motivi, New York era un sogno perché Derek era lì, New York era un sogno perché Stiles e Derek sarebbero stati finalmente insieme. E se vogliamo fare un azzardo: sarebbero stati insieme per sempre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Non so bene quanto duri l’addestramento a Quantico, ho fatto un po’ come mi pareva 😂.<br/>Spero vi sia piaciuto</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So che non é perfetto ma io mi ci sono impegnata.<br/>La seconda parte é già pronta e sarà ambientata a Capodanno perché in fondo si sa, chi baci a Capodanno....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>